Through The Seas And Storms: Rise of Orochimaru
by Dread King
Summary: AU. Orochimaru Centric. What if something different happened in the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. As Orochimaru is thrust into the Soul Society; Factions will form and the SS will be torn in different directions. Parings Undecided.Temp Hiatus. WIP
1. Arc I: Chapter I: Through the Veil

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

AU. Orochimaru centric. Bleach Crossover

_**AN**_: There is a poll up on my profile about this story. And im looking for someone to translate from English into Romaji. Please Help.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Through the Seas and Storms**_

XXXXXXXXX

_Uchiha Hideout._

"_I can give you what you want…"_

Sasuke cringed as the voice rang thought his head. Its words brought forth clarity of mind he hadn't had since challenging his brother. He had been losing ever since the beginning. Itachi had been stringing him along with Genjutsu and superior fighting prowess from the start.

"_You know you need me Sasuke-Kun…"_

He winced as it spoke again. 'No, I don't need help from you' his mental shields were weakening. He dropped to his knees as Itachi looked on in curiosity.

"_Release me and you'll have your revenge on Itachi…"_

"Stop!" he growled as he clutched his Curse Seal. "Aah!"

"_**Yamata no Jutsu! " **_it spoke again in a hoarse scream.

Sasuke grunted as eight white snake heads rose from his Curse seal. They quickly grew to a colossal size; standing opposite of Itachi's Susanoo. One of the heads opened its mouth as an object appeared climbing out of its throat. First a sickly white hand followed by another, then by a head covered in black hair.

"Ku ku ku; Aaaaaahahahahahahaah!" Orochimaru chuckled as he emerged from the snake's mouth, naked from the waist up. He gagged as the Kusanagi sword made its way out of his mouth hilt first. Orochimaru grasped it and pulled it the rest of the way out; brandishing it at Itachi. "This is the chance I've always wanted. Ever since you cut off my hand Itachi-Kun;" He chuckled as he continued; "it's all thanks to you forcing Sasuke to use up all his chakra." Serpentine eyes glared at the man under the spectral Susanoo. "I'll make his body my own and…" the rest of his threat died on his lips as Susanoo's sword impaled him. "This won't stop…Gah!" Orochimaru gasped as pain lanced through his body. He glanced down to find his body melting into the sword.

"T-this is…The Sword of Totsuka!" he rasped as blood leaked from his mouth. "Itachi; you've had it all this time?!" he coughed again, blood staining his white skin. "I s-searched everywhere for it…The sword of Totsuka; a-also known as Sakegari's Katana;" he coughed "A sword with sealing powers; anything it touches is sealed into a dream-like Genjutsu."

The slight upturn of his lips was the only indication of Itachi's amusement. "You have certainly done you're research Orochimaru."

"W-where did you find it?" he rasped; "I searched everywhere for it."

"Why;" Itachi chuckled at him. "In the places the Uchiha clan calls home of course."

* * *

A little more of Orochimaru's body slipped into the sword; he clenched his teeth as he furiously thought of a way out of his predicament. As more of his body was dragged into it drew back all of his power from the Curse Seal he planted on Sasuke. Amassing all of his chakra and the chakra from the Curse Seal; he violently expelled over half pushing the effects of the sword away momentarily. Using the rest of his chakra he used the **Shunshin no jutsu **to escape just as the swords power activated again.

As the shunshin took effect and he flickered away, the sword grazed him. He screamed as the ability took effect. His mind was ripped from his body; and as his body was torn in two he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Uchiha Hideout._

Sasuke groaned as Orochimaru's power left him. He glared across the expanse at his elder brother. "B-bastard!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Now where were we little brother?" Itachi asked

* * *

_Mist covered the ground, billowing around his feet. Yellow eyes darted around the space; finding only darkness. Murmured whispers caused him to snap his head around; still finding empty air. _

"_**This is not your world…"**_

_He glanced over his shoulder finding nothing he turned around. He growled under his breath and attempted to create a __**Tsuchi Bunshin**__; only to find he couldn't grasp his chakra, like it wasn't even there. _

"_**Your Jutsu won't work here…"**_

_Finally composing himself he asked, "Where is here?"_

_It seemed to pause, the silence dragging on for an eternity._

"_**Everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time…"**_

"_Then why am I here?" Orochimaru rasped._

"_**Why are you here?"**__ It seemed to chuckle. __**"Because you no longer belong there. Nor do you belong where you were…You no longer exist there…"**_

"_No longer exist there?" Orochimaru cackled. "Impossible, I am…" the rest of his sentence was cut off by the voice._

"_**The Immortal Orochimaru…" **__it mocked him, parroting his voice._

_He paused; staring around curiously. "And how do you know me, whatever you are?"_

"_**How do I know you? We have met before. As for what I am…"**__ Slowly a figure appeared from the darkness. It floated above the ground in white flowing robes. White flames danced around it like will-o-wisps. Purple skin gave way to a great white mane of hair, with dark crimson horns protruding from its head. In its mouth; it clutched a short blade._

"_**Does this answer your question?"**_

_Orochimaru stared at the figure in undisguised horror. "The Sh-Shinigami!" _

_The Shinigami chuckled at him. __**"Correct Orochimaru…"**_

_Orochimaru stared at it in horror. "Impossible. I'm not dead yet; I still breathe." _

_Its grin widened as it took the blade from its mouth and sheathed it at its side. __**"And that is where you are wrong. Normally I devour the dead; however your case is special."**_

_Orochimaru cocked his head. "Special How?" He asked cautiously. _

_The Shinigami cackled as it stared at him. __**"You really don't know do you? When that Itachi boy's technique grazed you as you were using your technique you didn't flicker away; and yet you weren't sealed into a Genjutsu…"**_

_Orochimaru cocked his head at it. "Oh, then what happened?" Despite being hailed as a genius, Orochimaru couldn't work out a connection. "Of course it's a Genjutsu," He paused, "the Sword of Totsuka seals whatever it touches into a Genjutsu World."_

"_**Yes that is true however…"**_

"_However…I was also using a shunshin at the same time..." His eyes lit up in understanding. "So the shunshin had an adverse effect on the sword?"_

"_**Now you're getting it…the swords ability transports the mind and body of the person it strikes into a fantasy world. A world of bliss where anything the subjected dreams becomes possible. But your technique threw it off. You weren't transported to the Genjutsu realm. Your blunder caused a tear in space; which I also guard for in addition to governing souls."**__ It seemed to glare at him. __**"Two things happened when Uchiha Itachi struck you with the sword. When you were struck you were already on your way to the Genjutsu Realm. That; However; is where things became complicated. You used a shunshin just as the tear between worlds opened; as you did you spiraled through it and into this world."**_

_Orochimaru staggered back, "T-this world? There are others!" He asked in stunned curiosity. "There is more than one world." He whispered. Eyes alighting with a supernatural fury as he stared at the being before him. "You will not have my soul!"_

_The Shinigami smirked at him; bearing its overly large teeth in a menacing grin. __**"Your jutsu won't work in this world. This world is split into to portions. Four really if you want the truth. First Earth, where humans live – Normal humans, what you would consider civilians. Secondly Hueco Mundo where creatures known as Hollows reside. They devour the souls of the dead to become stronger, often taking on grotesque forms. Thirdly Hell; where those who have sinned beyond redemption are sent to suffer for eternity. Finally the Soul Society; divided into two portions the Rukongai where souls await reincarnation and the Seireitei where Shinigami reside."**_

_Orochimaru's eyes gleamed in fascination. "There are other Shinigami?_

_It chuckled again before nodding. __**"Special Souls from the Rukongai can become Shinigami after proper instruction; much like the shinobi academy of your world."**_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Ku ku ku; and I could become a Shinigami? With my Jutsu and tactical mind it will be a breeze to rule this world."_

_The Shinigami rolled its eyes; sighing lightly. __**"You think it will be easy? The Shinigami and Hollows have techniques greatly similar to jutsu. But Chakra doesn't exist here. In this world it is a spiritual energy called Reiryoku."**__It grinned. __**"Though you should have trouble grasping it, it is essentially chakra."**_

"_But if it is essentially chakra then my jutsu will work." Orochimaru responded. His eyes lit up as he slowly came to the conclusion. "… But chakra is made up of spiritual and physical energy. So my jutsu won't work…"_

"_**The techniques Shinigami of this realm use are spells called Kidou…theoretically you could convert your jutsu into Kidou, but I don't know how…"**__ The Shinigami glanced around as the mist shivered. "Our time here is at an end. You will be thrust into the Rukongai after leaving here…."_

_Orochimaru straightened up, glancing around as the world started to dissolve. "Why are you being so helpful?"_

_The Shinigami grinned at him, its body starting to fade away. __**"Because Orochimaru, You will no longer be my problem anymore; trying to transcend death…" **_

_The world around them seemed to dissolve leaving a bright white expanse. As they started to dissolve the Shinigami seemed to perk up. __**"One more thing; things in this world are different…prepare for a few shocks….Orochimaru…"**_

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the forest in a crater surrounded by people in ragged clothing. He was sore as he climbed to his feet. Glancing down he found himself in a plain white Kimono. Surveying his surroundings he noticed moderately nice houses beyond the crowd of on lookers. Calling out to one he asked, "Where am I?" He coughed slightly as he waited for someone to answer.

An old man gathered his wits enough to respond. "You're in West Rukongai; District Three—Hokutan."

Nodding slightly he walked forward; ignoring the gasps from the people and climbed out of the crater. He was about to ask directions to the Seireitei before his stomach grumbled audibly and he passed out.

* * *

The old man stared in astonishment as the man rose and climbed out of the crater; already walking around after just arriving. Then he heard a loud grumbling and watched him fall down unconscious.

* * *

In the Gotei 13's Division Twelve a red light blinked on the map over Hokutan. Standing up from the consol Akon used Shunpo to deliver news of an unusual soul to the Sōtaichō.

* * *

  
AN: Read and Review.

Translations:

Yamata no Jutsu – Eight Branches Jutsu

Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Jutsu

Tsuchi Bunshin – Earth Clone Jutsu

Seireitei – Court of pure souls

Rukongai – Wandering Souls city

Reiryoku – Spiritual Energy

Hokutan – Third District in Western Rukongai

Shunpo – Flash Step

Sōtaichō – Captain Commander


	2. Arc I: Chapter II: Enter Shinigami!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

Authors Note: Names are in traditional Japanese style. Translations are at the bottom—Please not I'm not going to put the translations at the bottom if I already have in a previous chapter.

_Previously:_

_

* * *

_

_The old man stared in astonishment as the man rose and climbed out of the crater; already walking around after just arriving. Then he heard a loud grumbling and watched him fall down unconscious._

_

* * *

_

_In the Gotei 13's Division Twelve a red light blinked on the map over Hokutan. Standing up from the consol Akon used Shunpo to deliver news of an unusual soul to the __Sōtaichō. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter II**

**Enter! Shinigami of the Eleventh Division  
**

XXXXX

Akon stopped the door to his Taichō's office where a hastily scrawled note sat taped to the door. _'Enter and ill kill you.' _Shakily he knocked awaiting the sword to impale him through the door. When none came he heaved a sigh of relief. Then the door slid open to reveal Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

His golden brown eyes glared banefully at him. "This had better be important Akon. I was in the middle of a particularly exciting experiment." He said.

Akon bowed in apology. "Sorry Kurotsuchi-Taichō, but we've received some unusual readings from Hokutan. Should I report it to the Sōtaichō?" he asked.

Mayuri's eyebrow rose. "So, why is it so important that you would disturb me?" He paused. "Or the Sōtaichō himself for that matter?" he asked. "Never mind let me see the readings so I may continue my research."

Akon wordlessly handed him the printout of the readings.

He studied them for a moment. "Oho, this is quite interesting. A massive surge in reiatsu followed by the arrival of a new soul." He pondered the slightly interesting turn of events before deciding on a course of action. "There is a patrol from the Eleventh Division in that area. Inform them and return to your duties."

* * *

The soul phone in his uniform rang; emitting a short burst of pop music. Ayasegawa Yumichika chuckled to himself as he flipped it open to reveal their new orders. Closing it with a sigh he turned to his companion.

"Oi, Ikkaku; we have new orders. 'To investigate the strange surge of reiatsu and new soul in Hokutan."

* * *

In his laboratory Mayuri watched as two blips marked 'Ikkaku' and 'Yumichika' moved to where the new soul was. Grinning to himself he punched a few buttons to record the coming confrontation.

* * *

Orochimaru woke up to a plain wooden ceiling. A glance around revealed meager surroundings. His stomach audibly growled. Trying to stand he found himself groggy and weighted down. '_Tch, that fall must have been greater than I thought'_ he thought, silently observing his surroundings; searching for any threats.

"Greater than you thought?" a voice called out from his left. Not realizing that he spoke his thoughts out loud he was startled; and spun around to find an old man who he had glimpsed before. Discretely he reached for a kunai only to grasp air.

"Who are you old man?" he asked, studying him carefully for any sign of hostility.

The man in question rubbed his bald head and knitted his large grey eyebrows as if trying hard to remember his name. "Ah, I'm Kyuumu Yasu; it's nice to meet you young man."

Orochimaru glanced down at himself to find not the disease ridden body that he had died in; but the body of him at thirty. He marveled at its pristine condition before narrowing his eyes. "And why am I naked; Kyuumu-san?" The only covering he had was the blanket draped below his waist.

Yasu had the decency to blush while scratching the back of his head. "Well I thought you were wearing paint so I tried to scrub it off of you. I didn't realize you were so pale."

Orochimaru shakily stood up and was about to lunge for the man's neck only to have his stomach growl again. _'Why am I so hungry?'_ he thought.

Wordlessly Yasu handed him a plate of food and a glass of water. He stared at it for a few moments before glancing back up at him. "And how, _Kyuumu-san_ do I know that this isn't poisoned?" he rasped as he stared at the man through the bangs of his hair.

Yasu blanched. "Why on earth would I poison you?" he asked perplexed.

"You would poison me because I am a possible enemy." Orochimaru responded blandly.

Yasu adopted a puzzled look. "Why would we be enemies?" he asked.

'_It's just as I thought. This 'Soul Society' is submersed in peaceful ways…'_ Orochimaru thought before turning his mind back to the current situation. He twisted his face into a semblance of a smile. "It's nothing Kyuumu-san; just remembering my life." He replied.

* * *

Ikkaku sighed as they walked from District Five through District Four of West Rukongai. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Yumichika admiring himself in a mirror that a soul was selling. "Oi Yumichika quit checking yourself out and lets' finish our duty." He called out to him.

"Hai, I guess I will have to come back later to buy it…" Ikkaku tuned him out as he began to ask the shopkeeper to save it for him. Glancing forward he felt his eye start to twitch.

There were multiple mirrors displayed all along the street, on sale.

'_This is going to take a while…'_

* * *

Yasu's eyes widened. "Y-you can remember your life?" he asked in awe.

Orochimaru cursed silently as he realized that it wasn't normal to remember your past life. He would have to rectify this situation.

* * *

Silently he closed the door to Yasu's bathroom and grinned, that was one problem taken care of quickly. _'He kind of reminded me of Sarutobi-sensei.' _He paused. _'Oh well he shouldn't have undressed me.'_ He gathered his white Kimono that the old man had been kind enough to wash and donned it; noting wit amusement that it had small purple and black snakes on it. He left the laundry room and entered the kitchen to make something to eat that he was sure wasn't poisoned.

He soon found himself eating quietly as he contemplated this turn of events _'So souls can't remember their past lives here. I will have to be cautious of what I say…'_

He washed the dishes and dried them; then went about removing any trace of himself from the house. He glanced out of the window and checked the street. Finding it empty for the moment he opened the door and left.

* * *

One week later a neighbor would discover Yasu's body hanging from a rope in the bathroom with a suicide note scrawled on a piece of paper taped to the mirror. His death would be attributed to depression.

* * *

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika finally made it into Hokutan after an embarrassing trip through district four.

Yumichika pulled out his phone and checked the coordinates; directing them down a street off of the main thoroughfare. They quickly arrived at the source of the disturbance; a large crater sixty feet in diameter. Yumichika felt his eye twitch. "Whoever landed here must be dead; or unbelievably ugly by now."

Ikkaku grinned in anticipation. "Oi Yumichika; lets find this guy quickly. If they could survive that kind of fall; I want to fight 'em."

"Hai, I too would like to leave as soon as possible." Yumichika replied. "This place certainly doesn't fit one as beautiful as me." He flicked a lock of hair out of his eyes and blinked slowly.

Ikkaku scratched his head. "Eh, Yumichika; are you trying to look like a woman?" he asked.

* * *

As he walked down the now crowded street he felt slightly unnerved at the stares he received. He was used to looks of terror, disgust or submission on those around him. Not looks; from all ages; of curiosity, and certainly not the looks of awe he received. Growing tired of it he turned to a nearby woman. "Can you tell me why everyone is staring at me miss?" he asked.

She stared at him, eyes shimmering before passing out on the ground.

He promptly sweat dropped. _'I've never had that reaction before.'_

"Hey bastard!" a voiced called out from down the lane. "So you like picking on defenseless women huh? How about you fight me like a man?"

Orochimaru turned to see two people dressed in the Shihakushō; consisting of a black hakama and kosode; a white shitagi and a white hakama-himo. The one held his sword across his back; as he was hunched foreword slightly; showing off his shiny bald head and brand new black eye. The other the one who spoke had dark blue hair along with four red and yellow feathers along his right eye and an orange piece that covered his neck.

He sneered at him and drew the wooden sword Ikkaku kept with him. "I can't believe such a beautiful person such as you – _sune-kusukin_ - would strike and unarmed woman."

Orochimaru stared at him strangely. "And who are you?" he asked.

Yumichika grinned savagely. "I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika; fifth seat of the Eleventh Division." He slashed the bokken in front of him. "Its common courtesy to give one's own name as well."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Ku ku ku; I am Orochimaru."

* * *

**AN**: Yasu is an OC. As for Orochimaru's attitude. He is being cautious and such; putting up a façade to fool those around him. Much like Aizen did.

**Next Chapter**: Fight! Yumichika & Ikkaku vs. Orochimaru!

Translations:

Taichō – Capitan

Reiatsu – Spiritual Pressure

Kyuumu – Ancient Dream

Yasu – Peaceful or Level

Hai – Yes

Shihakushō – garment of dead souls

Sune-kusukin – Snakeskin


	3. Arc I: Chapter III: Fight

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

Authors Note: Names are in traditional Japanese style. Translations are at the bottom—please note I'm not going to put the translations at the bottom if I already have in a previous chapter.

_Previously:_

_He sneered at him and drew the wooden sword Ikkaku kept with him. "I can't believe such a beautiful person such as you – sune-kusukin - would strike and unarmed woman." _

_Orochimaru stared at him strangely. "And who are you?" he asked._

_Yumichika grinned savagely. "I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika; fifth seat of the Eleventh Division." He slashed the bokken in front of him. "Its common courtesy to give one's own name as well."_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Ku ku ku; I am Orochimaru."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter III**

**Fight! Yumichika and Ikkaku vs. Orochimaru**

**&**

**Reaction of the Seireitei Part One**

XXXXX

Ikkaku mentally sighed as he sat back and watched Yumichika and this 'Orochimaru' go at it. _'Why can't I get a piece of the action?'_

_**Flashback:**_

_They carried the reiatsu detector given to all patrols to measure the potential to become Shinigami among souls; pointing it at random people. Ikkaku frowned as it came up negative again. He turned towards Yumichika only to find him ogling an exceptionally pale man. "Oi Yumichika; quit staring at the guy unless you want me to tell Zaraki-Taichō." When no response came he pointed the detector at the man. It beeped its result and his eyebrows rose; Laughing he called out again. "Yumichika, it's the guy we're looking…."_

_The rest of his sentence was cut off as they watched the pale man tap a woman's shoulder and witness her fall unconscious._

"_Hey bastard!" Yumichika called out to him. "So you like picking on defenseless women huh? How about you fight me like a man?"_

_The man turned revealing pale white skin in a pure white kimono decorated with black and purple snakes. His black hair fell silkily around his face and to his shoulders. And although he wouldn't admit it; the man's sickly yellow serpentine eyes unnerved him._

_**Flashback End. **_

He settled into a relaxed crouch as the two began to circle each other.

* * *

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as they circled around each other. The man this 'Yumichika' would dare to mock him by using a bokken instead of his own blade. He licked his lips in preparation as the man twitched his left foot signaling his intent to strike. He clenched his muscles just in time.

Yumichika thrust the bokken forward towards his stomach in a stabbing motion. Orochimaru slipped to his left and threw a feint punch and the man's midsection. Predictably he dodged to his right.

On the sidelines Ikkaku stood from his crouch and stared in fascination as this new soul gained a slight moral victory over Yumichika.

Orochimaru chuckled. "My, my; this is a fine blade isn't it?" He taunted holding up Yumichika's Zanpakutō. It gave off a small jolt of reiatsu as he examined it. It looked like an average katana with a purple hilt and bronze cross guard. But he could tell there was something _off_ about the sword. It seemed to emanate its own energy. "And what makes this katana so special?"

Yumichika glared at him. "Give Fuji Kujaku back to me."

"Fuji Kujaku?" He questioned, getting closer to his conclusion. "You name your sword, it must be special then….But what makes it special?" he asked trolling for information as he dodged an enraged slice from Yumichika.

"Of course it's special you dunce. It's my Zanpakutō." Yumichika growled at him. He swung the bokken at Orochimaru's hand; intending to knock the blade out of it. So he was unprepared when Orochimaru knocked the bokken away with _his_ Zanpakutō; slipping into his guard and holding it against his neck.

"Such humiliation;" Orochimaru sneered; "To be defeated with your own…Zanpakutō. Whatever that is."

* * *

Ikkaku decided to step in; shaking his head at Yumichika's embarrassing loss against a new soul. The entire division was sure to ridicule him over this. Readying his Zanpakutou he used Shunpo to flash behind Orochimaru. He lifted it and held it against Orochimaru's neck.

"I think that's quite enough."

* * *

Orochimaru froze as he felt the cold steel of Ikkaku's blade against his neck. _'Such speed…' _He marveled at the man's abilities; quickly realizing that he was the stronger of the two opponents.

"Did you honestly think you could win?" Ikkaku questioned; sounding amused. "We're both high ranked members of the Eleventh division; fighting is what we do."

Orochimaru franticly worked his mind to find an acceptable outcome to this situation. "And what is the Eleventh Division?" he asked; biding his time.

Those in the street watching the spectacle sweatdropped. Ikkaku and Yumichika sported a look that was a cross between annoyed and shocked. Ikkaku was the first to voice his thoughts. "How can you not know what the Eleventh Division is?" he asked

Orochimaru paused. "It is because I just arrived here in Soul Society." He replied.

'_Gotcha'_ Ikkaku confirmed his thoughts about the new arrival. "Well, don't worry; you'll find out about the divisions where you're going;" He grinned and punched Orochimaru in the back of his head; enhancing it with reiatsu. "The Shinōreijutsuin."

Orochimaru released Yumichika's blade as he fell unconscious; all thought leaving him.

* * *

By the end of the day word had spread throughout the Gotei Thirteen and Soul Society of a new soul who had bested the fifth seat of the Eleventh Division. It was unheard of for someone with no formal training to best a seated officer.

Yumichika's punishment for losing was twofold; having to fight the entirety of the Eleventh's seated officers and assigned clean up duty in the sewers. He appropriately cried for hours.

* * *

In his quarters Kurotsuchi Mayuri narrowed his eyes as he recalled what had been reported at the captain's meeting. Third-seat Madarame; and Fifth-seat Ayasegawa had both reported on his prowess in Hakuda; and his budding skills in hohō. His Zanjutsu couldn't be measured; but it was clear that this soul would become a top ranking member of the Gotei Thirteen. The Sōtaichō had deemed it of the utmost importance to have this soul properly trained.

This new soul that he had disregarded at first was proving most interesting.

"Nemu; start a file on this 'Orochimaru" he ordered and turned back to his work.

She nodded and left.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi watched with a withering glare as Yumichika currently fought against Yachiru. The fifth seat was visible worn and looked like he could collapse any second. Yachiru pouted when he wouldn't respond to her childish personality. Though having to face eighteen seated-officers along with the threat of facing the Captain still.

She slumped and swished a lock of bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes and turned to Kenpachi. "It's your turn Ken-chan; Yumi-Chan doesn't want to play." She hopped out of the ring and stood in front of him. "Give him hell Ken-chan."

Kenpachi grinned malevolently as he stepped into the ring and unsheathed his Zanpakutō.

* * *

Ukitake Jūshirō sat at his desk writing out orders to those that patrolled the human world. He absentmindedly pondered the new arrival. And wondered if he accept a position in the Academy or be regulated into The Nest of Maggots; where all those who pose a threat to Soul Society were placed in detention by the Second Division.

Sitting across from him Kyōraku Shunsui; his best friend sat sipping out of a bottle of sake.

"So what do you think of the kid; Jūshirō?" he asked.

Jūshirō looked up from stamping the paperwork to contemplate the question. "I believe he may spice up this dull afterlife."

"Too true Jūshirō; too true." Shunsui replied. He paused before grinning lecherously "Oh Nanao-chan~ why don't you help us 'spice up' our dull afterlife? Jūshirō blushed darkly and sputtered as Nanao proceeded to kick Shunsui in the head; repeatedly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Still no Beta. And I honestly believe that Yumichika would find Orochimaru beautiful – creepy huh? Also it was my first fight scene; was it good; bad or what? The reason Orochimaru did so well against Yumichika is because he made him angry –Anger clouds the mind. Also – I think I'm going to make Kenpachi Darker than he is in the Manga. I wish I could update faster but it takes me like two to four days just to type all of this.

**Author's pairing note**: I'm leaning towards no set 'pairing' but having Orochimaru seduce people to get what he wants. So probable no relationship for him.

**Next Chapter**: Reaction of the Seireitei Part two and Entrance into the Accademy

**Translations**:

Zanpakutō – Soul cutting sword

Fuji Kujaku – Wisteria Peacock; Yumichika's Zanpakutō's name

Shinōreijutsuin – Spiritual Arts Academy – Shinigami Academy

Hakuda – Hand-to-hand combat

Hohō – Step method

Zanjutsu - Swordsmanship


	4. Arc I: Chapter IV: Awaken

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does. So dont sue me

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

**Authors Note**: Names are in traditional Japanese style. Translations are at the bottom—please note I'm not going to put the translations at the bottom if I already have in a previous chapter.

**Important Author's Note**: Since I can't find a way to convert Kanji to Romaji I'm going to have Orochimaru's Zanpakutō in Either French or Latin. Translated by Yahoo Babel Fish - He Seems like one to learn those languages. Although I'm still thinking of what to name it.************* AND Secondly: Time passes differently In the Bleach and Naruto worlds; that's just how I made it. How much time will be made clear later.

_Previously:_

_Ukitake Jūshirō sat at his desk writing out orders to those that patrolled the human world. He absentmindedly pondered the new arrival. And wondered if he accept a position in the Academy or be regulated into The Nest of Maggots; where all those who pose a threat to Soul Society were placed in detention by the Second Division._

_Sitting across from him Kyōraku Shunsui; his best friend sat sipping out of a bottle of sake._

"_So what do you think of the kid; Jūshirō?" he asked._

_Jūshirō looked up from stamping the paperwork to contemplate the question. "I believe he may spice up this dull afterlife."  
_

"_Too true Jūshirō; too true." Shunsui replied. He paused before grinning lecherously "Oh Nanao-chan~ why don't you help us 'spice up' our dull afterlife? Jūshirō blushed darkly and sputtered as Nanao proceeded to kick Shunsui in the head; repeatedly. _

**Chapter IV**

**Awake**

"Yamamoto-Sōtaichō," She called out; "He has awakened."

Unohana Retsu sent the Hell Butterfly on its way to Yamamoto as she turned back to the charts concerning the new soul. He had been unconscious even since he had been brought into the Seireitei. So she had been mildly surprised when she entered his room and found him staring straight at her. She returned her thoughts to the present. "So how do you feel, Orochimaru-kun?" she asked him.

He stared at her oddly for a moment before replying. "I am fine…" he said.

"Oh where are my manners;" she smiled, "My name is Unohana Retsu; I'm the Captain of Division Four."

"And what are these…Divisions I keep hearing about?" he asked her. His serpentine eyes glanced around the room; noting with amusement that she seemed almost a mirror of Tsunade. The room was a standard hospital room, similar to those in Konoha.

She waited for him to turn his attention back to her before replying. "The Gotei Thirteen are composed of thirteen divisions. Each Division has Twenty Seated officers; a Vice Captain and a Captain. Each Division also has its own specialty; my division's is Healing." She answered.

Orochimaru blinked staring blandly at the ceiling. "And if I may ask, why am I tied to the bed?" He nodded to the straps on his arms and legs.

Unohana seemed to giggle slightly. "Why, so you don't get away before we can question you."

XXXXXX

Yamamoto looked up as a Hell Butterfly entered his study. He listened to its message before sending it to the Twelfth Division; then using Shunpo he flashed away.

He reappeared in front of the Fourth Division. Walking up towards it hunched slightly over his cane. As he walked towards the area where Unohana's reiryoku was situated; he privately enjoyed watching members pale and step out of his way while bowing. They would pause, and then their eyes would widen, then the sputtering, and finally the bow. Internally he chuckled

So maybe he enjoyed a little pain. It wasn't his fault. …

XXXXXX

In the Seventh Division, The Captain sat at his desk; staring blankly out of his helmet. The only one's who had seen his face were Unohana-Taichō and Yamamoto-Sōtaichō. This newcomer had features reminiscent of a snake. Was he too ashamed of his appearance? Did he intend to hide like he did?

'_So many questions'_ Komamura Saijin mused. _'I will have to wait._'

He turned around to stare out the window. _'Are there others like me?'_

XXXXXX

At the Kuchiki Manor, Kuchiki Byakuya sat in front of a fireplace sipping tea and enjoying a classic tale. He had no reason to think about the new soul. Though he found it curious that he shared a name with a character in the story he was reading.

There was a soft knock at the door; after indicating that they could enter. The door slid open. Abarai Renji; his fukutaichō sat kneeling there. "Taichō you're needed to sign papers at the Division." He bowed once more and left, closing the door behind him.

He stood, setting down the book and flashed away. In the dancing firelight the title was clearly illuminated.

'_The Tale of the Gallant Jiraya'_

XXXXXX

Meanwhile Kurotsuchi Mayuri had arrived at the Fourth Division with a small parcel underneath his arms. He silently made his way toward the reiatsu signatures of Yamamoto and Unohana.

XXXXXX

By the time Yamamoto had arrived in Orochimaru's room Unohana had patiently explained things about Soul society to him. She had just finished explaining what Hollows were when he entered. He was an old bald man with a braided white beard that trailed down to the floor. He stood with the help of a gnarled wooden cane.

Orochimaru noted that he projected a sense of serenity, much like his former sensei; Sarutobi Hiruzen. He stopped next to Unohana and seemed to stare at him through his closed eyes. Then he spoke. "Your name is Orochimaru, correct."

Deciding to go with his first idea and play the innocent soul. He nodded. "Hai." He noticed Unohana giving him a reassuring smile and he smiled softly back.

A knock at the doorway interrupted Yamamoto's next question. Unohana called for the person to enter.

XXXXX

Kurotsuchi Mayuri walked calmly into the room, his eyes gravitating towards the bed where the soul lay tied to the bed. He gave a small bow to the Sōtaichō before motioning towards the package he carried. "Would you like me to apply it now Yamamoto-Sōtaichō?" he asked.

Yamamoto nodded in return; his beard bobbing with the slight motions of his head. "Hai, Kurotsuchi-Taichō, the souls history must be determined." He nodded towards an unused monitor in the corner. "Use that for the display."

Mayuri nodded and wheeled the large monitor over to the side of the bed. He unwrapped the package in his hands , setting a small helmet-like device on the table. He proceeded to check the connections. Nodding to himself he placed the helmet on his own head. "Now all I have to do is test it on myself; to make sure it is in working order."

The monitor hummed to life and started flashing images finally settling on a small blue-haired boy that had stolen a neighborhood pet and dissected it.

He removed the helmet and placed it on Orochimaru's head. "Everything is in order; This device will allow us to see your past. It will also function as a sort of lie detector. " he said. "Sōtaichō; would you like the honors of….questioning him?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Again, is your name Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru felt a slight tingling in the back of his head; a voice calling to him, compelling him to answer.

"Hai."

XXXXXX

**Author's Note**: I thought that Aizen was his first name. I learned something new. Captains Will be referred to as Taichō's in speech and thought. The same goes for Vice Captains they will be referred to as fukutaichō's.

And yes the tale of the gallant Jiraya is an actual story…I thought I would be fun to tie it in here_**. I also do not own it. **_

Also; I apologize for this being so short except; The next update might take a while. As I have other stories I want to make progress on too—Most notably a Harry Potter Fic; which I got from a prompt.

**Important**: As to his Character he will be kind of like Aizen. Where he portrays himself shyly and such; so don't go calling him OOC. His true Orochimaru…ness…will come out later.

**Next Chapter**: Mayuri's appearance and Orochimaru's past.

**Translations**:

Konoha – Leaf Village

Fukutaichō – Vice Captain or Lieutenant


	5. Arc I: Chapter V: Choices

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

**Authors Note**: Names are in traditional Japanese style. Translations are at the bottom—please note I'm not going to put the translations at the bottom if I already have in a previous chapter.

_Previously:_

_He removed the helmet and placed it on Orochimaru's head. "Everything is in order; this device will allow us to see your past. It will also function as a sort of lie detector. "He said. "Sōtaichō; would you like the honors of….questioning him?"_

_Yamamoto nodded. "Again, is your name Orochimaru?" _

_Orochimaru felt a slight tingling in the back of his head; a voice calling to him, compelling him to answer._

"_Hai."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter V**

**Decisions  
**

* * *

The monitor it up with a green check mark, displaying no signs of deception, Yamamoto continued on. "Do you know where you were born?" he asked.

Orochimaru cringed slightly; forcing himself to forget images of Konohagakure no Sato. "No," he replied. The monitor turned blank for a moment before blinking green again. Mentally he heaved a sigh of relief.

Yamamoto nodded to himself; sometimes souls that had an unusually large amount of reiatsu would remember their previous life. It wasn't common; even among the captains. In fact only Shunsui, the Captain of the eighth division and his former student, could remember anything about his previous life. "How is it that a newly arrived soul could defeat a seated officer of the Gotei Thirteen?" He asked.

He watched as the strange man shrugged slightly and replied, "I must have had some training in a previous life." The monitor flashed green.

Orochimaru internally smiled. It was all too easy to fool this machine with half-truths.

"Do you know how old you are?" Yamamoto asked, staring blankly at him through his closed eyelids.

He shook his head, and the monitor flashed red, Deception.

Yamamoto straightened up and seemed to glare at him. "Please answer the question, how old are you?"

Orochimaru forced himself to blush lightly, replying with a soft "Fifty-three."

Yamamoto stared at him, nodding. Behind him Unohana stared in silence, her arms crossed in front of her. "And your birth date?" he asked.

Orochimaru feigned a headache, clutching his head. "I don't remember a year, but;" he paused for a moment to make it seem more believable; "I think it was, October Twenty-Seventh…" his voice trailed off as the monitor flashed green.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri turned from the monitor towards Yamamoto. "The control questions are done; it is ready."

He turned towards Unohana. "Unohana-Taichō, the next portion requires the experiment to be unconscious."

Her perpetual smile faltered for a brief second before she nodded and injected something into Orochimaru's arm. She watched him struggle for a moment, then slip into a blissful sleep. "Kurotsuchi-Taichō never again refer to a patient as an experiment in my presence." She spoke, smiling at him.

He nodded slightly unnerved.

"Enough fooling around, Kurotsuchi-Taichō; start the process." Yamamoto tapped his cane against the ground.

Mayuri nodded abruptly and flicked a switch on the helmet. The screen on the monitor disappeared being replaced by a blank white screen. "What do you wish to see first?" he asked.

Yamamoto stared at the screen; its light illuminated his face. "Start with his childhood, then proceed from there."

* * *

Meanwhile in Karakura two parents were celebrating the birth of their youngest daughter. Kurosaki Masaki turned towards her husband. "What should we name her dear?"

Isshin grinned at her. "Yuzu. Kurosaki Yuzu."

To the side their son Ichigo held their other daughter Karin and smiled at his parents.

* * *

_He sat in the academy in the front row. Somewhere behind him a white-haired boy was making a ruckus about being the greatest ero-shinobi, the rest of the class sat quietly, enjoying their last moments in the school room. They stood at attention when the door opened and their Sensei walked into the room with a clipboard…._

"_Team Seven under Sarutobi Hiruzen will be: Senju Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru. Please go to training ground seven to meet your sensei."_

* * *

_He stood in front of them, clad in a white shinobi garb and smoking a pipe. "Well, why don't we get to know each other better." He said. "Ill go first; my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, I like this village, calligraphy, and Tobacco; I dislike whining, and my goal is to be the best sensei I can be. Now you go." He said indicating Tsunade._

_She nodded, "I'm Senju Tsunade, I like studying, researching medicine, and reading; I dislike Perverts and sake; and my goal is to be the best medic-nin in the world." She finished looking back at Sarutobi with a smile. He nodded at her and looked at Jiraya._

_He pointed to himself; "Me next sensei?" he asked. At Tsunade's groan he turned to her holding out his hand. "Hi there, I'm Jiraya; you can send me a love letter later." Tsunade smacked him and turned away. "Okay, okay; I'm Jiraya, I like women, training, and women; I dislike a certain snake face; and my goal is to be the greatest Ero-Shinobi ever." _

_Mentally Sarutobi sighed, and then he looked to the last of his prospective students. _

"_I'm Orochimaru. I like training, and learning jutsu; I dislike people who shirk training and those who underestimate me. My goal is to be the best shinobi I can be; The Hokage…"_

* * *

"_Congratulations, you pass; tomorrow Team Sarutobi will begin training and missions."_

* * *

Twelve Full Hours later the monitor shut off and the three captains sat in stunned silence; Before the Sōtaichō spoke up. "Unohana-Taichō make sure the soul is secure." He ordered, and after she nodded in the affirmative he turned to stare at Orochimaru. "Both of you come with me; no questions." And then he flashed away.

_Sōtaichō's Office_

He sat in the chair staring wearily at the wood of his desk. When the two captains stood before him he looked at them. "As of now anything to do with this soul's past is deemed classified. You may only discuss it with me, not each other. Do not bring it to the attention of Central 46; or any other. The punishment is death."

Both Captains visibly blanched. "But why; what purpose could classifying this information serve?" Mayuri asked.

Yamamoto stared at him sighing. "I forget that all of you are so young. You may have understood that the world was not the human world correct?" At their nods he continued; "Those techniques the humans used; the tailed beasts, all of it are apart of one dimension. The realm of the Soul King."

* * *

**Author's Note**: As to how he fooled them? Come on, he's one of the greatest shinobi to have been born. You think he couldn't fool someone. Despite his…faults…he was described as charismatic. Also the last portion with the Kurosaki's was put there to help denote time.

**Important**: More glimpses of Orochimaru's past will be shown through flashbacks by all four characters in the room. I.e. the battle with Hanzo; which I plan on making…epic. Etc. I only used that beginning one and the time skip for now.

**Next Chapter**: Time skip to the Academy and Kurotsuchi Mayuri develops some ideas based on Jutsu.

**Translations**:

Konohagakure no Sato – Village hidden in the leaves

Ero-shinobi – perverted ninja


	6. Arc I: Chapter VI: Special Instruction

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

**Authors Note**: Names are in traditional Japanese style. Translations are at the bottom—please note I'm not going to put the translations at the bottom if I already have in a previous chapter.

_Previously:_

_Sōtaichō's Office_

_He sat in the chair staring wearily at the wood of his desk. When the two captains stood before him he looked at them. "As of now anything to do with this soul's past is deemed classified. You may only discuss it with me, not each other. Do not bring it to the attention of Central 46; or any other. The punishment is death."_

_Both Captains visibly blanched. "But why; what purpose could classifying this information serve?" Mayuri asked. _

_Yamamoto stared at him sighing. "I forget that all of you are so young. You may have understood that the world was not the human world correct?" At their nods he continued; "Those techniques the humans used; the tailed beasts, all of it are apart of one dimension. The realm of the Soul King."_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Special Instruction  
**

_Time skip 3 weeks – Academy _

Orochimaru sat with his head in his hand. The man in front of the class droned on about their duties once they became full fledged Shinigami. The first portion of the day was delegated to lectures, then sparing using wooden swords; then a small break for lunch followed by another lecture then Kidou practice.

He found himself growing bored with the constant lectures; though the information about these…creatures known as Hollows was quite interesting. How every one was unique and they gained power by devouring other souls.

"Orochimaru, since you seem to like to stay incompetent, why don't you demonstrate the first Bakudō spell?" the teacher asked him.

"Hai, Takumi-sensei," Orochimaru responded while making his hand into a fist with the index finger pointing out towards Takumi. He slashed his hand diagonally whilst saying, "**Bakudō no Ichi: Sai**."

Takumi's arms locked themselves behind his back. "Good, it seems you were paying attention; however what you didn't know is that if the target has releases more reiatsu than was put into it; it can be easily dispelled." He expelled a small amount of reiatsu and was stunned to find that his arms wouldn't move. He repeated the process with more reiatsu only to find that no matter how hard he tired he couldn't release the bindings.

"Maybe this will teach you to call me incompetent;" Orochimaru stated with his sickening chuckle.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Nakamono Takahiro grunted as he forced his reiatsu into the Kidou while chanting the incantation. "_O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!_" He held his arm fully extended from his body and called out its name. "**Hadō no Sanjuu San: Soukatsui**!"

A moderately sized ball of blue fire shot from his hand and hit the target kicking up a cloud of dust; when it cleared the targets entire right side was gone; leaving frayed edges. The instructors marked down something on their sheets and motioned for the next student to take their place and use the highest Hadō they knew on the target.

Orochimaru smirked slightly. _'Maybe if I show off they'll advance my education.' _He moved down the line to the largest target; which stood about thirty meters tall.

"**Hadō no Rokujuu San Raikouhou**!" A giant wave of yellow reiatsu flowed from Orochimaru's hand out towards the target. When it made contact the target exploded; showering the crowd of students in wood chips.

The students and teachers stared in awe as he walked back to his position in line. He smirked at Takahiro who stood next to him fuming.

* * *

"Yamamoto-Sōtaichō, May I ask why you allowed such a black soul to become a Shinigami?" Unohana asked him.

He sighed; resting weary; weathered hands on his desk. All three of the captains had seen the horrors that Orochimaru committed during his life.

"While his soul is tainted…The Soul king must have had some reason for sending him here; into the Seireitei. Perhaps this is his redemption."

* * *

A Few days later Orochimaru was moved into private instruction. He had surpassed his other classmates in all aspects; his private instruction came at the request of the teachers of the academy. Today he was learning to materialize his own Zanpakutō.

The interim Teacher gave him a clear ball and told him to focus his reiryoku into it. Doing so caused it to light up; and steadily flare with energy. Soon afterwards he fell into his mind.

* * *

He shot up; opening his eyes as he glanced around the strange surroundings. He was in one of the caves that lead to his hideouts for Otogakure. All along the ceiling were dark blue glowing orbs. Some trailed down along the wall. Curious, he touched one he received a slight shock before a memory flash before him.

_Flashback:_

"_I name you three the Legendary Sannin; Orochimaru, Jiraya, and Senju Tsunade." Hanzo stated from atop his giant salamander._

"_I shall leave you alive for now." And with that he was gone._

_Flashback end._

He was startled back to the reality of the cave. "So these are my memories then?" he asked to no one.

He shook his head and traversed the cave. Coming across many more Orbs and eventually he found Paintings hanging from the walls. The first depicted Sarutobi Hiruzen' The Sandaime Hokage, The Next Pictured his team, each of them atop their own boss summons. The next had Itachi breaking into a flock of crows as his Sharingan stared at him. The last pictured his former vessel Sasuke; with an image of himself in his Yamata form facing off against Uzumaki Naruto; who had a spectral Kyuubi and Namikaze Minato behind him.

He chuckled mirthlessly when he saw the two of them side by side. "I should have killed the boy when I had the chance."

He shook his head. "If I were a Zanpakutō spirit where would I be?" he asked himself. He chuckled as he continued on towards his goal. He didn't know how he knew it was there; but he did.

He came upon his 'throne room' as he privately called it when he was alive. The room was adorned with giant snake replicas with two extending down towards and sitting on either side of a throne.

"So you're the spirit of my Zanpakutō?" he asked the figure sitting on the throne.

It moved forward, rising from the throne. It-which he found was decided female. "Hello Orochimaru-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Orochimaru will eventually rework jutsu into spiritual form; however as I can't find a free English to Romaji translator they will either be in Italian or French; courtesy of Babel fish – The Same with his Zanpakutou. Description of what she looks like next chapter.

**Translations**:

Zanjutsu – Swordsmanship

Hakuda – Hand to hand Combat

Hohō – Agility/Step Method

Kidou – Demon arts; Spirit way

Bakudō – Way of Binding

Hadō – Way of Destruction

Bakudō no Ichi: Sai – Way on Binding #1: Restrain

Reiatsu – Spiritual Pressure

Hadō no Sanjuu san – Way of Destruction # 33: Blue Fire Crash Down

Hadō no Rokujuu San: Raikouhou – Way of Destruction #63: Thunder Roar Cannon

Reiryoku - Spiritual Energy

Otogakure – Sound Village


	7. Arc I: Chapter VII: Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

**Authors Note**: Names are in traditional Japanese style. Translations are at the bottom—please note I'm not going to put the translations at the bottom if I already have in a previous chapter.

_Previously:_

_He shook his head. "If I were a Zanpakutō spirit where would I be?" he asked himself. He chuckled as he continued on towards his goal. He didn't know how he knew it was there; but he did._

_He came upon his 'throne room' as he privately called it when he was alive. The room was adorned with giant snake replicas with two extending down towards and sitting on either side of a throne. _

"_So you're the spirit of my Zanpakutō?" he asked the figure sitting on the throne._

_It moved forward, rising from the throne. It-which he found was decided female. "Hello Orochimaru-kun."_

**Chapter VII**

**Zanpakutō **

* * *

Her red hair fell down in thick strands past her shoulders. She wore a dark emerald green kimono and two gold rings on each middle finger. The Kimono was plain, but loose revealing her generous curves. She had sickly yellow eyes; not slit like Orochimaru however; and pointed ears that extended out past her hair. She had earrings of four circles linked together in a diamond. Over her right eye she wore a rose that was strapped to her face like an eye patch and three small round piercings underneath her left eye. And to top it off she had two smooth brown horns extending from her head and curving back slightly.

She giggled at him and pulled a petal out of the rose; which he noticed grew back right away; and chewed on it in a manner meant to be cute. "So what do you need Orochi-Kun?" she asked him.

He blinked slightly and adopted his traditional smirk. "And why were you sitting on my throne?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened as she was assaulted by an overwhelming bloodlust. She dropped the petal and fell to her knees as he walked by and sat on the throne. As soon as he sat down the feeling went away and she gasped for breath. _'T-that energy wasn't Reiatsu!'_ she thought.

"Of course it wasn't reiatsu…silly girl; didn't you learn anything by being here in my mind?" he asked her.

She gasped as he answered her private thoughts.

"What don't look surprised my dear…this is my mind after all." He punctuated his statement by releasing the energy again. "As you will learn later this is the energy from my old world…Chakra; the mixture of Physical and Spiritual energy." He chuckled at her confused look. "How strange, a part of me that didn't realize we're from another dimension."

He shrugged his shoulders; "Oh well learn about our world while I'm not here; and never sit upon _my_ throne." He chuckled. "Now what is your name." he asked her.

She glared at him from the floor. "You must earn my power, and at the rate you're going you'll never…" her rant was cut off by another wave of chakra which sent her gasping to the floor again. She glanced up through lidded eyes to find him squatting near her.

"Now, now my dear;" He chuckled and grasped her throat. "I wasn't asking. All you have to do is tell me your name…you know I could easily subjugate you will and power." He let her down.  
"And ill make things comfortable for you if you cooperate with me."

She gasped for breath as she staggered to her hands and knees. "My name is…."

He grinned and created a bed for her to lie on.

"H-how are you doing these things?" she asked weakly.

He shook his head. "This is my mind…here I am God." He laughed before turning serious. "I can create or replicate anything I want here." He waved his hand causing a snake to slither out of the wall. It reared itself up next to the bed and opened its mouth to reveal a monitor. "Here educate yourself on our past….And if you ever call me 'Orochi-Kun again' ill eviscerate you."

* * *

He stood up slowly startling the teacher assigned to watch him. He glanced down to see he had a regular sized katana that had a deep red sheath and green hilt wrappings along with a golden guard shaped like a rose.

He chuckled at the surprised look the man sent him. He unsheathed the sword and inspected its brightly shining blade. He grasped the hilt with both hands and held it diagonally in front of him.

"Hey what are you doing Orochimaru?" the Instructor asked.

"_Trempez les champs de la redevance, Princesse de Rose de Sang_" he called out. Green reiatsu flowed around him as the blade shifted. The hilt now sported vines wrapping around the rose shape and trailing up into the blade. The blade itself hand lengthened a few inches and the rear part of the blade had become serrated six inches up and continuing to the tip of the blade.

The man sputtered as he realized Orochimaru had received his shikai on awakening his Zanpakutō. "P-p-please follow me." Orochimaru sealed his Zanpakutō and followed.

* * *

He led him to the location of the Sōtaichō, who was currently in a meeting with the other captains. He kneeled and knocked on the door. The knock was met with silence before they were asked to enter. The Sōtaichō sat on the floor against the far wall. Jutting out into the room was the other captains; Even numbered on the right and odd on the left.

The Second Division Captain stood to the right, she was a short woman with dark blue hair that was cropped short; except for two braids that fell down to her mid-back. She wore the standard Captain's uniform. She stared at him in veiled disgust once she noticed his Academy uniform. _'Soifon, Taichō of the Second Division.'_

Next to her was Unohana; who smiled and nodded at him. _'Unohana Retsu, Taichō of the Fourth Division.'_

Standing next to her was a man who looked moderately youthful with dark blue eyes and long black hair held up by a white headpiece. He wore the standard captain's uniform along with a light green scarf around his neck. He briefly glanced at him before returning his gaze forward. His attitude reminded Orochimaru of the Royalty of his world. _'So this is Kuchiki Byakuya Hm? Taichō of the Sixth Division.'_ he thought.

Next to him stood a tall man wearing the standard captain's uniform along with a pink flower printed kimono on the outside. His face was unshaven and his brown hair was held back in a ponytail. He lifted the straw hat he wore to gaze at him. _'Kyōraku Shunsui, Taichō of Division Eight.'_

Next to him was a short boy who seemed to have a perpetual frown on his face. His white hair was spike back leaving one strand to fall forward. His ice teal eyes flickered to his position before turning his attention back to the Sōtaichō. _'Hitsugaya Toshiro, Prodigy Taichō of the Tenth Division.'_

Next to him stood the Captain of the Twelfth Division; Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He tilted his head in fascination at him and chuckled.

Across from Soifon stood a fairly tall man with silver hair and the standard captain's uniform. His eyes were closed and his face set into a suspiciously vulpine grin. _'Ichimaru Gin, Taichō of the Third Division.'_

Across from Unohana stood a man whose wavy brown hair fell around his face like you might expect a scholar to wear. He had thick dark glasses that seemed to punctuate the appearance. He glanced at him and gave him a friendly smile. _'Sōsuke Aizen, Taichō of the Fifth Division.'_

Next to him stood an incredibly tall man with the standard captain's uniform along with a form of armor covering his head and arms. _'Komamura Saijin, Taichō of the Seventh Division.'_

Next to him stood a man with dark skin and the standard captain's uniform with the sleeves rolled up and an orange scarf around his neck. Across his eyes he had a pair of opaque glasses. _'Kaname Tosen, Taichō of the Ninth Division.'_

Next to him was another giant man, although he was visibly muscular and wore the standard captain's uniform although his haori was ragged and ripped in places. Across his right eye he had a black eye patch and had his hair spiked up in all different directions, with bells tied on the end. _'Zaraki Kenpachi, Taichō of the Eleventh Division.'_

Next to him was a sickly man with pale skin and white hair. He wore the standard captain's uniform. _'Ukitake Jūshirō, Taichō of the Thirteenth Division.'_

The two of them came to the middle of the room and bowed to the Sōtaichō. Yamamoto stared at the interim instructor through his closed eyes. "Akiyama Minato; why have you interrupted a Captains meeting?" he asked.

Minato blushed lightly as the other captains looked on in mild interest. "Y-Yamamoto-Sōtaichō; you told me to report to you immediately if anything strange should happen…" he trailed off.

The Sōtaichō glanced at Orochimaru before returning his attention to Minato. "And what was it?"

Minato swallowed to calm his nerves. "A-after Orochimaru-san awakened his Zanpakutō, he displayed that he acquired his Shikai." He finished.

The Captains all showed some level of interest as Yamamoto turned his head to glance at Orochimaru. "Is this true, Orochimaru-san?" he asked him.

He nodded; adopting a benevolent smile. "Hai, it is Yamamoto-Sōtaichō."

Yamamoto stared at him. "Then would you demonstrate it here."

Orochimaru nodded_. 'Are you ready Hime-Chan?'_

He was met with a subdued _'Hai Orochi-Sama'_ His eye twitched slightly before settling down. _'I suppose that is a … acceptable title…'_

He grasped the hilt and pulled it from the sheath; holding it with both hands diagonally in front of him. "_Trempez les champs de la redevance, Princesse de Rose de Sang_" he called. Green reiatsu flowed around in twisting arcs before swirling around the blade. Vines sprouted and wrapped around the rose guard; trailing up into the blade. The blade itself lengthened and the rear part was now serrated.

The gathered officers looked on at the near unheard of feat of an academy student gaining their shikai.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya stared stoically at the boy who had accomplished what he had not. Although he had never gone to the academy; he had studied under his grandfather – The previous Captain of the Sixth Division; he hadn't achieved his own Shikai until the last weeks of his instruction.

He had been ecstatic that he had gotten the first release of his Zanpakutō; but had his dreams of grandeur crushed by his grandfather. So when this…boy was paraded in front of him after achieving his shikai a jealous fire started to burn in his soul.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Orochimaru's Zanpakutō spirit was meant to be everything he is not; cute, flirtatious etc. And updates are going to be longer; but will obviously take longer to type.

**Next Chapter**: Reflections! Yamamoto Reminisces.

**Translations**:

Trempez les champs de la redevance, Princesse de Rose de Sang – Drench the Fields of Royalty, Blood Rose Princess (In French)

Shikai – First release

Hime – Princess


	8. Arc I: Chapter VIII: Memories

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

**Authors Note**: Names are in traditional Japanese style. Translations are at the bottom—please note I'm not going to put the translations at the bottom if I already have in a previous chapter.

_Previously:_

_Kuchiki Byakuya stared stoically at the boy who had accomplished what he had not. Although he had never gone to the academy; he had studied under his grandfather – The previous Captain of the Sixth Division; he hadn't achieved his own Shikai until the last weeks of his instruction. _

_He had been ecstatic that he had gotten the first release of his Zanpakutō; but had his dreams of grandeur crushed by his grandfather. So when this…boy was paraded in front of him after achieving his shikai a jealous fire started to burn in his soul._

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Memories and Loyalties**

Yamamoto sighed as he sipped his tea. The Captain's meeting had ended earlier with promises to discuss the matter later. The revelation that he had been slightly favorable to a student had sent the Central Forty-Six and The other divisions into a slight roar. He inwardly groaned and sent his Fukutaichō away for the night.

He turned from his desk to stare out the opened window. He meticulously started to unbraid his beard as he thought back to the night he viewed Orochimaru's memories.

_Flashback (Orochimaru's Memories):_

_He ducked under the kick thrown at him by Jiraya and retaliated with a punch to his kidneys. Jiraya doubled over and was caught with a follow up hit to his jaw. Jiraya stumbled backwards for a moment before going through a few hand signs. 'Snake, Ram, Monkey, Horse, Tiger.' _

_Orochimaru's eyes widened as he recognized the seal sequence. __**"**__**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"**_

_From Jiraya's mouth spewed forth a torrent of flames that coalesced into a sphere. It flew through the short distance quickly, exploding and kicking up a cloud of dirt._

_Their Sensei's eyes widened slightly and he stepped in to stop Jiraya from following up with another attack. "Tsunade go check on Orochimaru." He told her. She nodded and dashed off into the smoke. He rounded on Jiraya. "Jiraya, using such a technique in close combat is liable to get your teammate killed; and in a friendly spar no less. I expected better from a newly promoted Chunin." He shook his head and walked over to the clearing smoke only to see a giant wall of earth in place of Orochimaru's burning body._

"_Thanks for the jutsu Sensei, __**Doton: Doryūheki **__is quite useful." Orochimaru said from his position leaning against the side of it._

_Hiruzen shook his head grinning slightly. "I see both you and Jiraya are using the jutsu I taught you." He turned to glance at Tsunade. "And how is the __**Suiton: Mizurappa**__ coming along Tsunade?" he asked her._

"_It's fine Sensei, though I'm still having trouble working on the pressure of it." She said pouting._

* * *

_Orochimaru walked over to Jiraya and smirked at him. "I guess this means I win again; right dead last?"_

_Jiraya silently fumed as he Orochimaru turned and walked back towards the rest of their team. 'Why Sensei; why do you want me to be like such a jerk?'_

_Flashback End_

When he awoke from his trance he found the sun starting to rise over the expanse of the Seireitei. He brought the cup of tea to his lips choking back a cough after realizing it was cold. He pushed his reiatsu into the cup warming it nearly instantly.

After finishing the cup he re-braided his beard and called for his Fukutaichō. "Chōjirō-fukutaichō, please retrieve my two students."

After his Vice-Capitan left to retrieve to two he turned his attention to the paperwork before him. _'Perhaps two other views would help me sort this situation.'_

* * *

In his lab Kurotsuchi Mayuri attempted to reconstruct the effects of various Jutsu to no avail. Cursing he slammed his hand down against the table.

"They described it in this Shinobi Academy as one part Spiritual one part Physical energy. I have the Spiritual energy in reiatsu; so how do I replicate the physical portion?" he asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secured location in the Fifth Division three figures sat around a table. "Ne, this new guy is kinda' interestin' huh?" Gin asked. "Though I'm kinda' jealous; he's beatin' my old record of the Academy."

Tousen nodded wordlessly. "He could become a great warrior for the side of justice."

Gin grinned; "What'd you think Aizen-Taichō?" he asked the last figure.

Aizen Sōsuke smiled as he took a long drink from his glass of wine. "Hmm, he could prove useful. Although he seems somewhat close to the Sōtaichō; which means his loyalties are already swaying in that direction. Gin, follow him discretely; Tousen continue on as normal." He took another drink and stood putting his Capitan's haori on. The other two stood in response.

"So what're you gonna' do Aizen-Taichō?" Gin asked him.

He smiled at him while readjusting his glasses. "I have to cement my control over my fukutaichō before attempting to control Orochimaru."

Gin tilted his head; his face displaying confusion. "Why'd you want to' do that?" he asked. "Hinamori-chan is already fiercely loyal to you."

Aizen nodded. "She is indeed. However; her relationship with Hitsugaya-Taichō could prove troublesome."

Tousen stared at the both of them through covered eyes. "And how do you plan to do that Aizen-sama?"

Aizen Sōsuke grinned slightly and loosened his robes slightly. "I'm going to give her what she desires most." His eyes glinted in the pale light of the room. "My _Love_."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Time skip next chapter; a few years worth. So the update will take a while to type up. _Next Chapter begins the new Arc: Factions! (Aizen; Orochimaru; and Yamamoto)_

**Translations**:

Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu – Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu

Doton: Doryūheki – Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu

Suiton: Mizurappa – Water Style: Violent Water Waves


	9. Arc II: Chapter IX: Hollow

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

**Author's Note**: Quite a few flashbacks this chapter.

_Previously:_

_Aizen nodded. "She is indeed. However; her relationship with Hitsugaya-Taichō could prove troublesome."_

_Tousen stared at the both of them through covered eyes. "And how do you plan to do that Aizen-sama?"_

_Aizen Sōsuke grinned slightly and loosened his robes slightly. "I'm going to give her what she desires most." His eyes glinted in the pale light of the room. "My Love."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter IX**

**Hollow**

**

* * *

  
**

_Time skip Four Years_

The sun shone through the window laying its warming rays across her face. Hinamori Momo stirred slightly while cuddling her body back against the other lying beside her. Four years ago she had been delivering signed papers to her Captain's office. She had found him sitting behind his desk with a strange almost sad hue to his eyes.

_Flashback_

_He had glance up at smiling somberly. "Hello Momo-fukutaichō." He said. She smiled at him like she always did and made to hand him the stack of papers when he waved her hand away. "Momo-chan…I'm…I've been oblivious to something for quite a while now. And it took Ichimaru-Taichō pointing it out for me to see it." _

_Her heartbeat quickened as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of her. "W-what do you mean Aizen-Taichō?" she asked, short of breath. She let out a small gasp as she felt his arms encircle her. _

"_That you have feelings for me…" he seemed to pause for a moment while drawing in a shuddering breath. "…And that I have been ignorant of them. It saddens me that you couldn't tell me Momo-chan." He trailed off as she stared at him with a blush dusting her cheeks._

"_Aizen-Taichō;" she found herself asking, "w-why do you keep calling me 'Momo-chan?"_

_He smiled at her in the way that made her soul sing and her body burn. "Because I have feelings for you to Momo-chan…."_

_Flashback End_

After that they had spent the entire night sharing things about each other. They had quickly agreed that no one in the Gotei Thirteen could know about their relationship; Central Forty-Six had forbidden intimate relationships between superiors and subordinates.

He had held up to her every expectation and been a perfect gentleman; they hadn't even made love until three months into the relationship.

Sighing she rolled over and snuggled into his bare chest. She soon fell into a light sleep; missing the smirk upon his face.

* * *

Over the past four years Kurotsuchi Mayuri and his 'daughter' and Vice Captain Kurotsuchi Nemu had labored on the ideas of replicating chakra; with continued failures. The only things that were capable of transferring over were the 'Chakra Control' exercises: Tree Climbing and Water Walking. They both worked the same way they had while alive; only increasing reiatsu control. Though Mayuri had disregarded both exercises as useless; Shinigami could already dash across water with Shunpo and could levitate anywhere in the air by controlling their energy.

In the darkened labs of the Twelfth Division his frustration mounted.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Human realm Kurosaki Ichigo stared in horror as he watched the girl fall into the rising river.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Orochimaru was granted early graduation he expected some sort of commotion. After all it couldn't be every day that a prodigy blazed through the academy. He, however, was wrong. Before he had came to the Seireitei the current Tenth Division Captain had blazed his way through the academy course nearly as fast as the current Third Division Captain._

_When the head of the academy consented to his early graduation he was given a simple paper with the location of his new squad on it. Curiously enough he had been accepted into the Tenth Squad under Hitsugaya Toshiro-Its Captain; and Matsumoto Rangiku- Its Vice-Captain._

_He arrived early to settle into his new modest sized room; much larger however than the rooms the academy provided. The bed was large enough for one person to sleep comfortably. There were three empty bookcases along far wall. Next to the bed stood a nightstand with a lamp and directly on the other side of that was a desk and chair. _

_As he sat his single bag of belongings down he glanced around again; Noting the door to the bathroom and a closet stocked with the standard garb of the Shinigami. "Yes; this will be fine for now." _

* * *

_He stood before the Captain as he scrutinized him. The short white haired Captain shook his head and sighed. "Orochimaru-san; welcome to the Tenth Division. I'm your Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. You may address me as Hitsugaya-Taichō; Understood?" he asked._

_Orochimaru nodded. "Hai, Hitsugaya-Taichō." _

_He stared at him for another moment before shaking his head. "Normally after being recruited you would undergo more training with a senior officer; followed by another exam before you would begin your duties as a member of the division." He paused running a hand through his snowy hair. "However, before you can go through that you must participate in one Hollow Hunt. Where a group of academy students are guarded by upper members of the Gotei Thirteen and kill their first Hollows." He glanced over at his Vice-Captain's desk where she was humming as sipping a saucer of sake. He wrinkled his nose and continued. "Since you skipped through the rest of the academy; Matsumoto-Fukutaichō will accompany you to the Human realm to complete it. Understood?"_

_Orochimaru nodded._

"_Good, now go prepare." Hitsugaya turned and glanced out the window as Orochimaru disappeared in a Shunpo._

_He turned again when he didn't hear any other movement. "Matsumoto." She continued humming. His irritation rose when he received no response. "MATSUMOTO!" he growled out._

_Startled she dropped her saucer onto a pile of paperwork. She grinned cheekily at him. "You need something Taichō?"_

* * *

_They stood on a building overlooking the congested streets of New York City. He stood staring in wonder at the strange buildings and even stranger modes of transportation. 'Truly this world is much more advanced than my own.' He thought. _

_Rangiku yawned stretching out her sore muscles. "After we finish here lets go shopping;" she giggled to herself. "It's been forever since I came to New York."_

_Orochimaru glanced at her, his serpentine eyes blinked. "Is that really proper, Matsumoto-Fukutaichō?" he asked._

_She turned towards him; her oversized assets jiggling as she did. "What Taichō doesn't know won't hurt him." She grinned._

_Orochimaru feigned blushing and turned away slightly. _

_He heard her chuckle under her breath. She glanced at the sky before turning back to him. "Alright for this test you must demonstrate proficiency in all aspects of being a Shinigami; from there Taichō will decide how to progress your training and duties." She tilted her head and winked at him through her strawberry-blonde hair. "Let's start with Hakuda, as facing a Hollow with just your hands would be a terrible idea; you'll spar against me instead." She said. "Now when I say stop you will." She finished by sliding into a fighting stance. _

_Orochimaru mimicked her by falling into the stance of the hebi that he used while alive. He noted Matsumoto's quirked eyebrow and fluidly slid into the academy stance. He heard her call out for him to start._

_He shot forward; aiming a punch at her head. She ducked and swiveled to the left; her foot leaping up to catch him in the stomach. He felt the air leave his lungs as he was tossed back. After regaining his bearings he used Shunpo to flash behind her intent on aiming a kick to the back of her knee. The slight flicker of her form was the only warning her had before her fist slammed into his cheek. He skidded away and briefly glared at her. Shooting forward again he brought his fist back for a punch. Right before his fist made contact her form flickered before disappearing. _

_She reappeared behind him her foot raised high to deliver a blow to his head. She brought her heel down on top of his head; only for it to pass right through it. 'Impossible, his Shunpo is fast enough to leave after images?!' she thought in dismay as he appeared behind her his fist moments away from hitting the back of her neck. Soundlessly she shunpo'ed behind him and chopped the back of his neck; rendering him unconscious._

* * *

_He woke up to her face hovering inches above his own. He forced his eyes to widen as he shot upright. Breathing quickly he took a few calming breaths. "How did I do; Matsumoto-fukutaichō?" he asked._

_She studied him for a moment before shrugging. "Alright; you even surprised me with the speed of your Shunpo. It's a wonder they didn't sort you into the Second Division." She replied._

* * *

_She crushed the small disk between her fingers. "Now Hollows will be attracted to this area; if I see you growing tired or believe I need to intervene; I will."_

_An echoing howl raked through the sky. Small jagged cracks started to open up and admitting various Hollows into the Human Realm. He counted eight so far._

_He drew his Zanpakutō and held it before him. The first Hollow; a kind of deformed centipede charged. Shaking his head he held his arm out in a first with the index and middle fingers pointing out. He pushed his reiatsu into his arm and made a slashing motion. "__**Bakudō no Ichi: Sai**__" The centipede paused before its legs locked together and its body rolled into a ball with a few sickening cracks. It skidded to a stop in front of him. Calmly he raised his Zanpakutō and tapped the centipedes head with the hilt. It screeched as the soul was engulfed in a white light and sent to Soul Society._

_The next one; an ape-like monstrosity came charging blindly. He grasped the hilt with both hands; tightening his grip as it approached. It raised its arms intending to smash him. Quickly he used Shunpo to appear behind it. The Simian screamed as its arms fell off in two clean slices. Using Shunpo again he stabbed it in the head; purifying it._

_Five of the rest came at him at once; each screaming and drooling at the sight of the new Shinigami. Shaking his head he began gathering reiatsu. And starting to chant; "__Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" He stopped holding his palm out as a wave of yellow energy crashed into the hollows head-on. "__**Hadou no Rokujuu San: Raikouhou**__"_

_The last Hollow shaped like a velociraptor twisted its head to stare at him through one eye and seemed to glare at him. It bared its teeth and gathered energy in its mouth. The __**Cero **__glowed a rustic orange color before the hollow roared releasing it at him._

_Again gathering reiatsu for a Kidou he called out; "__**Bakudō no Sanjuu Kyuu: Enkosen**__." A green shield of reiatsu jumped up in front of him completely blocking the __**Cero**__. The Hollow seemed Shocked for a moment before it growled opening another portal and stepping in._

_Orochimaru stared at it impassively. "Running away?" he asked it._

_It stared at him; red eyes stabbing daggers into his soul. "__**Those were some of my best subordinates; Shinigami. Rest assured I will be back for you one day**__." _

_Then the portal closed and it was gone._

_

* * *

_

'_I-impossible…Its energy was similar to Chakra…could it be...?' he thought as the hollow vanished._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the last chapter and all. Eight More years Till the Soul Society Arc. (In story terms. So really a few chapters if I can manage it.) On the Orochimaru Matsumoto fight…hmmm you can't expect a rookie recruit to best a Fukutaichō on his first go now can you?

Those were my first real fight scenes. Sorry if they were terrible. And Updates are going to be coming later; but they will probably be longer.

**Translations**:

Hakuda – Hand-to-Hand combat

Hebi – Snake

Shunpo – Flash Step

Hohō – Step Method

Hadō no Rokujuu San: Raikouhou – Way of destruction number Sixty Three: Thunder Roar Cannon

Cero – Zero

Bakudō no Sanjuu Kyuu – Way of Binding Number Thirty Nine: Arc Shield


	10. Arc II: Chapter X: Reborn

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

**Author's Note:** Sorry about so much time jumping; half a year till the SS arc. Things will degenerate from there. Also this features the return of a minor OC; in his final appearance.

_Previously:_

'_I-impossible…Its energy was similar to Chakra…could it be?' he thought as the hollow vanished._

**Chapter X**

**Reborn!**

_Four and a Half Years Later_

Nakamono Takahiro sighed in relief as he fell onto his bed. A year and a half ago he had graduated at the top of his class; the best in everything. He was well liked by most of the teachers, and classmates at the academy. He brushed a strand of maroon hair from his green eyes and grinned. He had been sorted into the fifth division; and worked his way up to the fourth seat. Lots of people had taken notice of him, even regarded him as somewhat of a prodigy.

Prodigy, just hearing the word reminded him of Orochimaru. The snake-like man had been sorted into the tenth division, and worked his way to the position of third seat.

He ground his teeth together as he got back up and started packing; it wouldn't be good if he made a poor impression upon his first division transfer. Captain Aizen had recommended him to the captain of the Sixth Division; Kuchiki Byakuya. Apparently they had something in common.

A jealous fire burning in them; a hatred for Orochimaru.

* * *

Abarai Renji sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow as he sheathed Zabimaru. He retied his hair in its normal ponytail and hopped down from the rocky cliff where he had been training.

He made his way back into the Seireitei away from the training grounds. A few low ranked members bowed as he passed, giving him a wide berth. He turned down the ally that would lead him to the bar. He had promised Matsumoto and Kira to come for a drink after training.

He never made it.

* * *

He woke up laying on a cold metal slab staring into a bright white light. The back of his head ached, along with his neck pulsing pain throughout his body every few seconds. He tried to sit up but found his limbs securely tied down.

"Oh no," a voice chuckled. "We can't have that."

* * *

When Orochimaru had knocked him out he had intended to resume his research as quick as possible. His subject was after all a Fukutaichō, who would be missed quickly. He had stripped him down to his undergarments and tied him to the cool steel table.

He injected him with a sedative to keep him out while he worked. Checking the vital signs he found everything normal, except for a small bit of foreign reiatsu in his brain. Orochimaru clicked his tongue in disapproval as he used the modified 'reiatsu scalpel' to remove it.

He swabbed the neck with alcohol and glanced back at his notes to make sure the conversion from Chakra to Reiatsu would work. Then the focused his reiatsu into his mouth and felt his teeth lengthen. He put his mouth against Renji's neck and bit down.

When he removed his mouth and wiped away the blood he found him staring at three marks, not unlike that of the Sharingan.

The curse seal would work.

* * *

He glanced at Renji as he struggled. "Oh no," he chuckled. "We can't have that." He moved forward and leaned over him. "Hello Renji-kun," he said.

Renji's eyes widened slightly. "Orochimaru; untie me now!" he demanded. He stared into Orochimaru's yellow serpentine eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled after a moment and pressed a button that undid the metallic bindings. He stood back as Renji sat up rubbing the spot on his shoulder where his new curse seal lay.

"What did you do to my shoulder?" he asked. He glanced at it to find his tattoos bending around a new mark shaped like three commas in a circle.

"Hmm I gave you a gift." He chuckled. "I have more where that came from. Why don't you go test it out?" he suggested. "It amplifies your power…You might even be able to match your Taichō." Pushing another button a hole opened up in the ground admitting a cage. "I even captured a Hollow out in Rukongai for you to cleanse, whilst testing it."

The look of doubt left his face. "And you can remove it if I don't like it?"

"Of course."

He shrugged and approached the cage picking up Zabimaru where it leaned propped up against the table.

The Hollow was roughly avian in appearance with a long beak-like mask and purple feathers. It screeched at him as he approached. He hung his Zanpakutō's sheath from his waist and drew upon the well of reiatsu waiting under the surface of his new tattoo.

* * *

In the cage Nakamono Takahiro stared in horror as Renji approached. He called out to him. "Abarai-Fukutaichō; get me out of here!"

His cries fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"_**Hoero, Zabimaru!"**_ Renji called out. The normal katana changed into its shikai form, widening into a six part segmented blade; each section had a pick like section attached to it.

The seal on his neck burned as it spread across his upper torso leaving a black flame-like pattern in its wake. It stopped halfway across his face.

Instantly he felt the increase in his reiatsu. He would have had to train for a few hundred years to get it to increase this much. Glancing over his shoulder he raised an eyebrow at Orochimaru, who shrugged and motioned to the cage.

He opened the cage just as the Hollow flung itself at him. Reacting with speed he didn't know he possessed he cut the Hollow right down the middle; bisecting it. It fell to both sides of him and evaporated into black wisps.

Again he glanced over at Orochimaru who stood looking at happily. He glanced down as the marks receded and grinned.

* * *

Inside the Fifth Division the three captains sat down at the table. Hinamori sat behind Aizen; kneeling on the floor. He glanced around at each of them. The grinning Gin and the stoic Tousen. He chuckled to himself. Everything was going according to plan. Though the plan had to be changed occasionally; everything was on track.

And of course things had to change again. He glanced at Gin, then to Tousen. "Why don't we invite our guests in?" he asked.

The door opened and admitted two figures into the room.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu stood staring around the room.

* * *

After Renji left Orochimaru glanced down at the bleeding corpse of Takahiro, He sneered at it. "One less piece of trash in the world." He said. He walked over to the body and dragged each half out of the room and down a flight of stairs. He stopped a tall cylinder and opened the hatch revealing a roaring fire. Casually he tossed the two halves in and closed the hatch.

He walked back to the room and noted the mess of blood and various organs covering the floor. He shook his head and walked over to a side door; painted a light blue and hidden from the general view of the room. He knocked on it.

"Kurosaki-chan, would you be as kind as to help clean up this mess." He asked. He waited for a moment as he heard footsteps approach the door.

The door opened revealing a woman roughly appearing twenty-nine years old, wearing a simple blue kimono. She would be described as beautiful by anyone that saw her. Her body retained the youth she had when she died. Her Orange hair fell around her face only accentuating her face. Her hazel eyes glanced at the remains of the body and then back to him.

She smiled. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

**An**: Yes it is Ichigo's mother. Next chapter _might_ be an interlude. Or ill just continue on.

**Translations**:

Hoero, Zabimaru – Howl Zabimaru


	11. Interlude I: An Alliance Born in Deceit

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. I Do NOT own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

***Warning: Spoilers for the current Manga and Anime; as of June 20, 2009.*

**AN**: Another Slow Update. Though I put my other things on Hold, I have an idea for the Sequel to this and another idea for a Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover. Also Next chapter begins The SS Arc!

**Interlude I**

**An Alliance Born in Deceit**

He glanced at each of them in turn. They sat around the table with Aizen at its head; Gin and Tousen sitting directly to his left and right. He studied their faces; devoid of any useful emotion, and chuckled. He extended his hand towards on of the few bookshelves in the room. The was a faint rustling followed by a series of clicks as a small object walked into view.

It was smaller than the palm of a hand and shaped like a spider. Its metallic body glistened in the light from the lamps. It made a few more clicking noises as it walked up to his arm and into his hand. It folded its legs into itself leaving a small silver ball in its place.

He clenched his fist around it and tucked it into his pocket. He turned his attention back towards the three Captains sitting down. "Interesting conversations you've been having, ne?" He asked.

* * *

It was Aizen who answered. "Yes, I do quite like them." He watched as Mayuri's head cocked to the side, and Nemu standing motionless behind him; eyes downcast. "But the true question is; did you?"

He watched as Mayuri's eyes gained a glint to them. Inwardly he chuckled as e continued on. "As a scientist the idea must interest you greatly. To be able to give Hollows the powers of a Shinigami" He stopped for a moment as if considering his words. "…Or Shinigami the powers of a Hollow." He finished.

Mayuri stared at him for a moment with his amber eyes. "I will admit is does sound intriguing, but now that I have the information; why should I not conduct the experiments myself?" he asked.

Aizen took a sip of his wine and plowed on. "Because you would be banished from the Soul Society." Again he paused. "Or executed." He noted that the idea of execution didn't bring about the usual reaction of revulsion in Mayuri. He just looked bored.

"I was essentially banished once before, that does not frighten me." He said. "Execution? Hah! Don't make me laugh. The Sōtaichō may be hard as diamonds on those who break the laws of Soul Society but like the all the others he desires Peace." He snorted slightly. "Peace would be perfect; with no dissention. And I hate perfection. Perfection means that you can not ascend any higher; that you can't learn anything more." He stopped to take a breath. "It's ludicrous."

The calm, mild mannered Aizen melted away. His face hardened and his eyes became sharper. He glanced at Tousen who gave a small nod and let his reiatsu flow outward blanketing them in its embrace. It grasped two chairs from the other side of the room and pulled them to the table. "Sit down; I think we may find each other useful…" he smirked.

* * *

**An**: Factions arc Part One is done; Next is the SS arc; which entails it and the Factions arc Part Two.


End file.
